Antinomia
by Zhang96
Summary: Ella lo había arrastrado a eso, y lo había dejado ahogarse en una antinomia. Todo era culpa de ella, sus cabellos rosas y aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas; ya no existía marcha atrás y lo tomaría todo, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, aunque lo llamara monstruo.


**Disclaimer's incluidos.**

 _Este fanfiction participa en la actividad de "La frase de la semana SS" Segunda edición de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**_

 _Gracias especiales a_ _ **Katte Turner**_ _por betar el capítulo a pesar de estar muy ocupada_

 _El título significa la contradicción entre dos pricipios racionales._

 _Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net y Facebook, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-Antinomia-**

 _..._

Te daré la vuelta, te romperé y te tragare.

Te robaré y me complaceré contigo.

Te volveré un desastre.

Estoy grabado en tu corazón.

Así que aunque muera, quiero vivir por siempre.

EXO

.

.

.

Ahí estaba ella, dormida tan plácidamente sobre la cama como si nada sucediera. El calor de verano en ocasiones podía resultar un buen aliado, se dijo para sí mismo mientras contenía la sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse. La vio vestida con un pequeño camisón blanco, el cual resultaba de la lencería más fina que nunca jamás había visto, dejando ver un poco el color de sus pezones a través de la tela, las mejillas sonrosadas por la temperatura, y todo su cabello rosa regado por la blanca almohada. La primera vez que la diviso fue hace un tiempo atrás, caminando tranquilamente sobre la acera de regreso a casa después de un agotador día de trabajo, vestida con un simple vestido, sandalias y un bolso a juego con los cabellos sueltos al viento, la personificación de una diosa; la boca se le había hecho agua con tan solo divisarla pero al mismo tiempo sintió el odio y desprecio absoluto atravesar su cuerpo, ella era la elegida... la que misión que lo había llevado a ese mundo terrenal, la tarea que debía llevar a cabo antes de volver.

Su primer encuentro fue debidamente planeado: tropezaron como dos personas comunes, tiró el bolso de ella al suelo y dejó caer algunas cosas sobre la acera. La ayudó como el caballero que no era, levantándose lentamente con movimientos elegantes antes de toparse con esos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas que lo miraban impresionada; podía oír los latidos de su corazón, y el reflejo de un sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hicieron regodearse... El primer paso había sido cumplido con éxito. Y desde ese momento el juego comenzó para él;Sasuke Uchiha, príncipe de los demonios, personificación del egoísmo, lujuria, avaricia, tristezas, desgracias y muerte.

Entró en su vida desde la puerta grande, para envolverla en una gran manto de seducción y placer antes de revelarle quién era realmente y cuáles eran sus propósitos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?, se preguntó acariciando sus piernas, antes de humedecer sus labios y llevar su mano hacia el cuello de ella, ahogándola un poco para que despertara y lo viera. Las pálidas manos de ella sobre él, peleando sin abrir aún los ojos hasta que él se dignó a soltarla dejando que los orbes de ambos se encontraran en una charla silenciosa; los de ella estaba impregnados de miedo, lo podía oler.

—¿Sasuke? —fue el leve murmullo estrangulado de ella.

—Corre, Sakura —ordenó en un bajo susurro mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía fría como el invierno; ella ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y había salido de ahí sin mirarlo dos veces. Esa casi siempre era la reacción cuando lo veían en su forma natural, los dos cuernos y los ojos rojos inyectados de sangre.

Mientras dejaba que todo su tablero cayera a temperaturas bajo cero y la nieve cubriera las calles, se recostó por unos minutos sobre la cama aún caliente, inhalando el olor de ella, grabándolo en su memoria. ¿Cuánto tiempo jugarían antes de que todo terminara?, se cuestionó mientras se levantaba con lentitud, admirando el lugar y saliendo de la casa para buscar a su presa... aunque podía disfrutar un pequeño banquete, pensó al sentir la presencia de otro pequeño humano vagando por las solitarias y oscuras calles en un extraño escenario para ser pleno verano.

Recorrió las desiertas calles sin prisa hasta encontrar a su inesperado juguete, temblando mientras veía con confusión el celular entre sus manos, dejó escapar un pequeño bufido...tenía otras cosas que hacer, de lo contrario, jugaría un poco más con él. Se acercó con prisa; sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le atravesó el corazón con la mano derecha, sintiendo el cálido líquido gotear por sus largos dedos; mientras el grito ensordecedor llegaba sus oídos, las suplicas llenas de temor…los golpes desgarradores contra el cuerpo, la sangre que corría sin cesar sobre la acera oscura y húmeda hasta sus pies. Tiñendo de carmín la nieve que adornaba el lugar.

Saboreó un poco la sangre en su mano y sonrió para sí. Escuchó un leve gemido femenino y la respiración agitada gracias a la carrera. Giró lentamente sobre sí, sacudiendo los pequeños copos que se pegaron sobre su ropa; ahí la vio con el camisón blanco en medio de aquel frío con sus piernas temblando ante el miedo que sucumbía su cuerpo por la escena tan horripilante que tomaba acto delante de ella, las náuseas en su estómago, la vio retroceder torpemente cayendo sobre las cajas y basureros del callejón; olvidando todo rastro de silencio que deseara colocar como que el aire se tornara denso, al igual que una respiración lenta, y el cuerpo pesado al intentar levantarse.

Levantó sus orbes verdes, apartando un par de cabellos. Notó la ausencia de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Ahora la adrenalina había tomado el control de aquel pequeño cuerpo. Trató desesperadamente de huir de lugar al ver que posaba sus ojos en ella, rojos como la sangre, que en ese momento esparcía más por el lugar, manchando un poco la lencería; olvidándose por completo de la pulcritud.

— ¡Aléjate! —gritó llena de temor, tratando de retroceder a cada paso que daba. Observando la sonrisa blanca de oreja a oreja que formaba mientras se aceraba, a pasos lentos y elegantes, dejando una fina marca sobre la nieve roja—. ¡Aléjate, Sasuke? ¿Qué eres?¿Y qué quieres de mí?

—Sakura —rio un poco, al pie de ella. Se agachó tomando uno de los rizos rosa que caían con gracia sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué crees que soy?

—Un monstruo... —susurró con voz temblorosa, tratando de alejarse pero su cuerpo no respondía.

—Podría decirse que lo soy. —La tomó delicadamente del brazo y la levantó, rodeando su pequeña cintura. Inclinó su rostro, hasta estar a escasos centímetros, sintiendo su respiración agitada; sonrío un poco más; trazando el contorno del rostro de miedo—. Pero e _stoy grabado en tu corazón_ , _incluso si muero, incluso si encuentras la manera de matarme, viviré para siempre._

—Suéltame —suplicó al borde del llanto, rodeando su brazo con ambas manos tratando de liberarse causando todo el efecto contrario.

—Es demasiado tarde, Sakura. Me volviste loco desde que te vi, como una diosa...soy tu antinomia; ya no hay marcha atrás. _Voy a robarte y disfrutar de ti, voy a dañarte_ ; y al final seguiremos juntos, porque he olvidado lo que tenía que hacer y la única solución posible, es como le dicen ustedes los humanos...amor, puedes llamarme monstruo si lo prefieres, pero nunca, nunca te irás —terminó, y eliminó la distancia entre ambos; el beso fue agresivo, cargado de lujuria, pasión, sangre y un dolor que no pudo olvidar. Se separaron por la falta de aire mientras una serie de tambores se alzaban junto a una melodía de fondo, lo que la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Enfocó sus ojos y ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y angustia. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Moriré?", se preguntó al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente, tratando en vano de ignorar la música, e intentando alejarse de aquellos fuertes brazos que la hacían prisionera—. Gané —susurró sobre su oído derecho, trazándolo con algo húmedo vio sus ojos rojos por última vez, captando gritos llenos de júbilo antes de sentir todo oscuro a su alrededor.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado con este One-shot, espero que les gustara. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _Besos._

 _Zhang._


End file.
